


call for me

by CRAZEDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, heat - Freeform, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZEDLINO/pseuds/CRAZEDLINO
Summary: omega wooj comes home in heat and alpha chan takes care of him.





	call for me

When Woojin entered the house, he was barely able to carry himself on his jelly legs. He rested his elbow on the stairs as he attempted to get his shoes off but sighed in defeat before mustering up all of his energy to call out to his alpha.

His alpha had already been alerted subconsciously at the scent, but when he heard his mate call out to him his footsteps were fast paced and his voice was soft when he lifted his omega under his armpits and placed him on the stairs gently. ''Oh poor puppy, did you not know you were gonna go in heat today?''

The other pouted at him. ''I thought it was the flue,'' He panted, beckoning Chan with his eyes too get his shoes off, which were starting to feel as if he had taped coals to the bottoms of his feet. ''Off alpha, everything off.''

Chan just gave him a sympathetic look as he untied his shoes and slipped them off, lazily putting them somewhere close to the doormat. ''Stupid pup, who knows what could've happened to you out there like this.'' He scolded him, taking the elastic band from his wrist and tying a small ponytail on top of Woojin's head so his hair wouldn't stick everywhere.

Woojin smiled briefly when he felt a hand stroking his burning cheek and he leaned into it. ''Is- Will alpha take care of me?''

''Of course alpha will take care of you, pup,'' Woojin whimpered in appreciation as Chan raised his arms to pull his wet shirt over his head. ''Poor puppy, hm? Lucky you have alpha to take care of you.''

At one point, Chan managed to gather him in his arms and carry him up the stairs, putting him down on soft bedsheets that made Woojin keen with the scent of them. Even though his own scent was definitely in there, Chan's was overpowering and made his nostrils flare and skin enflame.

He writhed in the sheets as Chan chuckled, taking off his own shirt and unbuckling his pants already. ''Does that smell nice, pup?''

''Yes, smells like alpha.'' Woojin breathed out, turning his head so he could push his nose into a lumpy part of the unmade bed, inhaling deeply and feeling his body relax at the familiar scent and realisation that his alpha was here to take care of him now. He didn't have to wonder if he was going to get assaulted in the middle of the street or if he was even going to be able to reach their home.

''Stop crying pup, it's alright now,'' Chan whispered, wiping a stray tear off of his heated cheek. Woojin hadn't even realised he had zoned out, but quickly focused back on the presence of his strong alpha looming over him. ''Alpha will take care of pup.''

Woojin craned his chin, signifying that he was waiting for a kiss that Chan chastely gave him. When he whimpered, Chan quickly placed his lips back on top and gave him a real kiss. Woojin allowed his alpha's tongue to enter his mouth and moaned when he sucked on his own.

Chan's hands were caressing his bare sides as his mouth moved lower and his tongue darted out to glide over the heated skin. Woojin was flustered down to his chest, and he moaned high in his throat when his nipple was enveloped in the warmth of Chan's mouth with his other hand playing with the other.

''I'm gonna cum.'' Woojin whined, arching into Chan's skilled hands and his hips refusing to stay down on the bed. Slick was leaking between his legs, covering the duvet and causing Chan's nostrils to flare with the scent of it.

''That's alright, but remember we're only done when I knot you.'' Chan's face was close, his body wasn't close enough. Woojin wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him messily, only to pant into his mouth when he came.

He could feel his heat starting to come on heavier, his omega taking more control as his cock stayed hard even just after coming. ''Pretty pup, so sensitive.'' Chan said, teasing Woojin by rubbing his thumb over his slit. Woojin was already a mess, and they'd barely begun.

Once Chan decided that it would be better just to do everything they'd want to do without any clothes, he quickly shed them. Giving his own to Woojin instead of disregarding them on the ground. Woojin moaned loudly as he breathed in the material, Chan's scent strong from just having them on mere seconds ago.

''Such a needy little pup.'' His alpha said, hands smoothing over his thighs and feeling the strong muscles twitch underneath his curious hands. He made a promise with himself to make sure to give Woojin a massage after his heat, even though it had become standard procedure for them to give each other massages after their heats and ruts.

Woojin's hands kept grabbing at all the parts of Chan he could reach, and eventually his fingers found temporary homes between the strands of his alpha's curly hair, pulling on them when he was shocked with another wave of pleasure.

The sheets were messy with his slick, which Chan's ran his fingers through and brought up to his mouth so he could taste his omega. When his eyes brightened with the presence of his alpha fully awakening, he leaned down between his thighs and spread them. Wooj moved his hands to ball the material of the sheets, desperate for anything to ground him when a wet presence started at his entrance.

It took all of his self control not to push back on his alpha's tongue, but when he tapped his hip to signify that it was okay when he did he really let go of himself. His hips were twitching messily as heated pants and moans slipped out of his mouth with barely any room to breathe.

He swallowed thickly with an open mouth, but knew that he would be drooling later on. His eyes were screwed shut and his fingers were twitching when he didn't even know what to do anymore. His alpha noticed and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining one of their hands while entering some digits of his free hand next to his tongue.

Now, it was not like Woojin actually needed the stretching in heat, but Chris just loved it when he got to push into him and feel his omega's hole twitch around him.

Eventually though, when Woojin's thighs started to twitch where even the alpha struggled to keep them opened he pulled back, stroking his cock and about to push in when Woojin stopped him. ''Wanna ride alpha, make alpha feel good when alpha breeds me.'' He mumbled, scrambling up and trying to push Chris down who just complied and propped himself up against the pillows resting against the headboard.

Woojin took his alpha's dick in hand and lowered himself steadily, legs turning to jelly once he was fully seated and crouching forward so his forehead was almost in contact with Chris' flustered chest. He grabbed the omega's hips and waited for Woojin to start moving.

Only Woojin didn't move. Chan was just about to ask why when Woojin already spoke up. ''C-can't move, alpha. Feels too good.'' He whimpered, Chan moaning and snapping his hips up involuntary causing Woojin to bounce in his lap.

He kept fucking up into his boy, who now had his hands splayed over his chest in an attempt to keep himself from doubling over every few seconds (which he did, to be clear). ''Don't worry, pup. Alpha will breed you till you're all full of my pups. That's what you want, isn't it, baby?'' He spoke through gritted teeth.

The omega nodded and balled his fists on Chris' chest. It wasn't long before the alpha got tired himself and turned them around, fucking into Woojin from behind with his hips snapping and creating wet sounds any time his balls slapped against Woojin's ass.

''So hot, all for alpha, hm?'' Chris whispered, mouth next his ear before licking the shell of it. Woojin just whimpered as his knees gave out and his stomach was on the sheets, cock rubbing against them and creating friction. 

''Gonna come again, alpha.'' He said, tears streaming over his face without his knowledge. Chan's face was in his neck, chest pushed against his back and almost sliding around with how hot Woojin was. He reached his hand around and started jerking his small dick, milking it when he came for the second time.

By now he was sobbing, shoulders shaking with how good he felt. Chris was basically growling, fucking into him with fast strokes chasing his own orgasm. The knot at the base of his dick was already swelling, and he popped it out of his hole for a moment before continuing his long strokes.

''Please alpha. Breed me. Wanna feel full with you.'' Woojin pleaded. Chris groaned before pulling out only to flip Woojin and slide right back in. His omega immediately understood what was expected from him and he looked at his alpha with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

Chris smiled and thrusted into him a few more times before allowing his knot to enter and seed to spill into his abused hole with pumps. Woojin came over and over again as Chris played with his nipples, waiting for his own orgasm to stop.

It took a few minutes for it to stop, and even when it did he was still stuck in the omega. Woojin was gasping for air, coming dry one last time and causing Chris to coo at him. ''So desperate, aren't you. Just needed alpha to breed you.''

Woojin eventually caught his breath even a little and smiled up at Chris lazily, who reached for a cloth he had grabbed beforehand and wiped him down. ''You know,'' He said, lifting his sensitive dick and ignoring the pathetic whimper that left Woojin's mouth as he cleaned under it. ''I think I'm gonna regret flipping you over.''

''How come?'' Woojin whispered, loving the cozy atmosphere that had raised in the room. ''Am I that off putting?''

''What? No!'' Chris said, leaning forward and kissing Woojin softly, trying to move the least amount possible inside of him. ''I meant that now I can't spoon you, knowing how much my pup loves spooning.''

The omega hummed, closing his eyes. ''Only for a moment.'' He had insisted, but by the time Chan had made sure that he was as clean as he could get before he'd wake up in a few hours (deciding to wake Chan up by riding him, might I add), he had already fallen asleep.

Chris had smiled fondly, carefully laying down and pulling Woojin on top of him, loving how the other's body was a security blanket on his own. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so frustrated i just seem unable to reach a reasonable amount of words these days and i fucking suck i'm so sorry i really try i just can't do things right i'm so sorry i really am. you were probably expecting some amazing abo fic and then i fucked it up with... this.
> 
> anyways if you don't hate me for ruining good concepts yet follow me on twitter i guess @puppylixie


End file.
